


He Died Happy

by is_jus_me



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Post-Canon, no beta we die like ash lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: Eiji goes to attend Ash's funeral.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Blanca & Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 23





	He Died Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Banana Fish and I have many feelings, so here you go, *hands you a sad fic*.

The wheels of a suitcase rolled on the floor of the New York Airport, quiet. The sound drowning amidst the chatter of the people and the announcements on the speaker. Timid footsteps followed along with the sound of the suitcase. 

There was a man with shoulder length hair that had been tied back into a pony tail and glasses on his face. He glided through the airport like he had been there before. Once he was out, he got himself a cab. 

He told the driver the address to an hotel and sat back on his seat. Looking outside the window, it had been a week or two and he was already back. This time not for the same reason, yet the city of New York still looked just as beautiful like it had the last time he was here, just like last time its beauty covering the dangers it contained. In some ways, New York reminded him of someone. 

“Thank you,” he said stepping out of the cab after paying the driver. He shut the car door and stepped into the hotel, checking into his room. He looked at himself in the mirror of his hotel room, surprised to not see dark circles on his face. Even more surprised that he still hadn’t cried, maybe it was because he refused to believe what had happened. There was a golden and black letter that was sitting on the table beside the mirror. He picked it up and opened it, reading through its contents. 

He had expected this letter to arrive at his home soon, but maybe not this soon. The date on the letter was for tomorrow. He decided it would be best to go to bed now, then maybe tomorrow he would have enough sleep to deal with the reality that would hit him. 

The next morning he woke up, fixed himself some quick breakfast and got ready. He remembered getting that letter three days ago, he couldn’t believe what he had read and had initially decided not to go. He told everyone that too, people were confused, angry even. How could he not come, he had to. So, two days before the date on the letter he bought a ticket to New York, as much as he had said no, he knew he was lying to himself. 

He picked up his blazer from the chair and left the hotel. Once again he found himself staring at New York as he sat in a cab, he was to leave this evening, once he finished what he was here to do. This place bought back too many memories, memories of things, instances and people he did not want to remember. The cab stopped and he stepped out, putting on his blazer on as he did. He walked into the graveyard, spotting the backs of people he called his friends. Everyone he knew was here, but he stayed back, meeting them, his friends, would make the pain more unbearable than it already was, seeing their sad mourning faces would-

He wasn’t quiet sure what it would do, but he did not want to know either. 

There was a sleek black coffin at the very front of the crowd, where a person lay. A person he refused to take the name of, even something as simple as his name would too painful to speak. The man heard all the speeches of his friends, listened to the memories they shared with their deceased loved one and how he had helped them in their toughest times. A small smile broke out on his face hearing these speeches, maybe it wasn’t all painful. 

“I was surprised at first when you declined to come,” A voice said, it wasn’t hard to guess who it was, the person’s large frame but almost non-existent presence made it quiet easy to identify him. 

“I guess you could say I was caught off guard,” he replied, skipping a beat, “Blanca,” he acknowledged the person beside him. 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. I was caught off guard too. His death was quiet… anti-climactic, especially since it was him of all people,” Blanca said, looking towards the coffin. 

“Yeah it was, I guess I also just didn’t expect him to die this soon,” he said. 

Blanca hummed, “You’re right. I see you’ve grown your hair out.”

“Yeah, who knew it would only take two weeks for it to grow this long, makes us look like twins doesn’t it?”

“You could say that, although I will say I look much better with it,” Blanca laughed, looking towards the shorter man that stood beside him. “Eiji?” He asked. 

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t cried yet, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” Eiji replied. “Have you?” he asked in return. 

Blanca looked away at the question, it didn’t take a genius to figure out his reply though. “It was good to see you Blanca, I will be leaving now,” Eiji said as he turned around, walking away. 

“Eiji!” Blanca yelled out his name. 

“Ash was found in the library, his head resting on the letter you had written to him, he was smiling, he died happy Eiji.”

Eiji stopped in his tracks, his back still turned. And for the first time in the five days that he had received the letter for the funeral, Eiji cried. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks and under his chin and dripped onto the floor. Ash was dead, he died while he was thinking about Eiji. Ash died happy. 

_Happy._

Eiji wiped the tears off of his cheeks, not turning around. 

“I’m glad,” he said, walking away to the car that was waiting for him. 

In a few hours Eiji found himself sitting in a plane, flying back to his home. He looked outside the window, over the city of New York. He smiled, New York was a painful place to be in, and he had sworn to himself that he would never return to this hell ever again. But despite all the pain and the sadness this city had caused him, he couldn’t bring himself to hate it. It reminded him of someone. 

A place that used its beauty to disguise the dangers it hid behind that mask. Just like someone he had known.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave kudos or feel free to throw me some feedback. Love y'all


End file.
